Paving machines are generally used for laying a heated paving material, such as bituminous aggregate mixtures or asphalt, onto a roadbed and spreading the heated paving material to achieve a road with a uniform, smooth surface. After the heated asphalt is laid, it is compacted and cools so that the road becomes passable by vehicles.
The paving machines include a screed assembly for spreading the heated material. The screed assembly typically has one or more screed plates and these screed plates are heated to prevent the paving material from adhering or sticking to the screed plate. However, if the temperature of the screed plates is too high, energy is wasted, and the screed plate is subjected to excessive wear and tear. Generally, the screed plates should be heated to a temperature close to the temperature of the heated asphalt material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,820 discloses a system and method for automated heating of screed plates of a paving system. The system includes an electric heater that applies heat to the screed plate, either continuously or intermittently, depending on ambient conditions, the temperature of the paving material and the speed at which the paving machine is operating. For intermittent operation, the supply of power to the heater can be either manual or automatic through a control system and sensors that monitor the temperature of the screed plate.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.